Greg Heffley
Uranimated18's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast * Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) as Barney * Maddie Fretz as Baby Bop * Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) as B.J. * Rowley Jefferson (DOAWK) as Riff * Arthur The Worm as Booker T. Worm * Jodie Sweetin as Stella the Storyteller and lots more! Episodes *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 1) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 2) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 3) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 4) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 5) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 6) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 7) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 8) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 9) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 10) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 11) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 12) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 13) *Greg Heffley & Friends (Season 14) Gallery 20212628.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Greg Heffley as Barney Maddie Valentine.jpg|Maddie Fretz as Baby Bop Linus peanuts movie.png|Linus van Pelt as B.J. DStUCrX7.jpeg|Rowley Jefferson (DOAWK) as Riff Arthur the Worm.jpg|Arthur The Worm as Booker T. Worm Stephanie-tanner-full-house-marica marcia marcia.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Stella the Storyteller Anthony Field as Anthony.jpg|Anthony as Mr. Boyd Baby-bear-2.png|Baby Bear as Michael Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Tina Hqdefaultlina.jpg|Lina as Luci Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Derek Mallow (Sun and Moon).png|Mallow as Kathy Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg|Abby Mallard as Min Kady (My Wife and Kids) as Sharie.jpg|Kady Kyle as Tosha Eric as Rowley Jefferson.jpg|Eric as Shawn PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png|PC Guy as as David (Kenny Cooper) Jared Nathan as Greg Heffley.jpg|Jared as David (Robert Hurtekant) Taylor as Patty Farrell.jpg|Taylor as Julie Whitney's Clefairy.png|Clefairy as Jordan Kaufman Khalil photo.jpg|Khalil as Jason Max goof.png|Max Goof as Carlos Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Serena Tsukino as Maria Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Ashely Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Luna as Alisa Jungle Book 2016 137.png|Mowgli as Kenneth Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Stephen Steve-spots-musical-adventures-3.45.jpg|Steve as Juan Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Kristen Helenhippo zpsdbnfmalb.jpg|Helen as Kim Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley as Robert Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png|Boots as Jeff D653b21e52837b4cc34b7e163a3f075c.jpg|Beshte as Danny Molly-0.png|Molly as Hannah Jimmy libby phone.jpg|Libby as Keesha Zowie Polie.png|Zowie as Jill Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Emily Filthy Rich ID EG4.png|Filthy Rich as Chip Timber Spruce ID EG4.png|Timber Spruce as Nick 1180778978 f.jpg|Nellie as Whitney Cho-chang1.jpg|Cho Chang as Sarah ARTHUR READ.png|Arthurr Read as Mario Gosalyn Mallard.png|Gosalyn Mallard as Kami Nicole-brown-kids-incorporated.jpg|Nicole Brown as Gianna Sfkidsi132.jpg|Renee as Angela Hannah Second Bonus Costume.png|Hannah as Beth 8e816c88d1448a55728e6676f7f6ee9e.jpg|Ono as Jamal Percy in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Percy as Bingo Lyn.png|Lyn as Colleen Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Jackson Tom-spot-and-his-grandparents-go-to-the-carnival-21.3.jpg|Tom as Josh Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Peter 6. Daniel Cook.jpg|Daniel Cook as Scott Daniel LaRusso.jpg|Daniel LaRusso as Tony Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover as Ryan Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Ethan 201218.jpg|Patchy as Alex Eliza.png|Eliza as Bridget Pepper-mills-histeria-93.7.jpg|Pepper Mills as Kelly 480189munshu.png|Mushu as Lucas 88430.jpg|Scramp as David Chi fu mulan.png|Chi Fu as Farmer Henderson Lola.png|Lola as Mother Goose 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Nana 257149743.jpg|Kovu as Derek's Granddad Whitney's Miltank.png|Miltank as Clarence the Goose CubBalooWG2.jpg|Baloo as Mr. Bear Phillip as Arthur.jpg|Phillip as Joe Scruggs Dodobird.gif|Dodo as Mr. Tennagain Doll-Wimpy-Kid-12-inch-tall-front-view.jpg|The plush Greg Heffley doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. See Also * Greg Heffley and the Backyard Gang * Greg Heffley Home Video * Greg Heffley Live! In New York City * Greg Heffley's Great Adventure: The Movie * Greg Heffley & Friends (9 Story Reboot) (2017) Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Uranimated18